happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Flocked Up
All Flocked Up is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eighth of the third season, and sixty-second overall. On August 1, 2013, a Blurb version of this episode was made. HTF Episode Description Hilarity ensues when Lumpy’s bird-brained attempts to replace a wayward chick to its nest turn “fowl!” Plot Lumpy is walking through the forest when suddenly a baby bird falls out of the sky. Lumpy scoops up the baby bird and try to put it back in the nest. Unfortunately, the bird's nest sits atop a branch high up the tree. Later, Lumpy stands on a scissor lift with the baby bird in a small pouch on his chest. Lumpy looks at the control system and sighs in frustration, as the levers are extremely difficult to handle. He pulls a lever and the lift sends him flying up into the air, whereupon he hits his head on the branch that the baby birds are nesting on. He hoists himself up to deliver the bird to its nest. He uses the control panel as a 'leg-up' and accidentally moves one of the switches, quickly lowering the scissor platform. As he goes down, his nose scrapes against the side of the tree. He arrives at the ground where he lifts up his head to find that that his nose has been worn down from the friction. Lumpy, with bandages tied around his nose, tries again with a pair of scissors and some balloons tied to a chair anchored to the ground. He snips the rope holding the chair to the ground and the chair lifts off. He laughs as he ascends to the branch, but ends up missing it and floating even higher. He grabs a sling-shot from his pocket and attempts to pop some of the balloons. He misses and hits Toothy, who is tarring his roof. The ammo hits him in the back of the head and he falls face first in the tar, causing the skin on his face to get torn off when he stands up screaming. Lumpy realizes he has missed the balloon and frowns. He pulls out the scissors again and cuts one balloon string, unfortunately causing the entire chair to fall quickly. Lumpy falls out of the chair, causing it to begin rising again. Lumpy, falling to his death, grabs onto a tree branch. The force of his fall, however, breaks his arm off from his hand, his tendons connecting the two together. His fingers begin slipping, so Lumpy pulls on his tendons to keep his fingers clamped around the branch. He looks over and notices that the nest is right next to him, so he bites down on his tendons to keep his fingers clamped to the branch and reaches for the branch with the baby in hand. Two of his tendons snap as the bird rejoins the nest. Lumpy is happy that the bird is reunited with its nest, but at that moment, his last tendon snaps, plummeting to the ground. Lumpy falls to his death, splattering to pieces as he hits the ground. To add insult to injury, the baby bird falls to the ground again. It bites down on one of Lumpy's tendons as a shadow approaches. The shadow apparently belongs to The Mole, who slowly grabs the bird, fading the screen to black. Back up in the branch, The Mole successfully reaches the bird nest without any crazy consequences. However, just before the episode ends, The Mole actually places Lumpy's heart into the nest instead of the baby bird, which means he grabbed the wrong thing. Moral "Birds of a feather flock together!" Blurb A blurb video was released on August 1, 2013 containing these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Lumpy is a vegetarian... except for when he eats meat.' *'Fun Fact: Birds who live in trees fall out of trees more than Birds who don't live in trees.' *'Also, birds who live under water tend to drown.' *'The writers love jokes that go on for a long time.' *'Like a really tall tree for example.' *'Commence hilarity!' *'Where does one get a baby bird carrier???' *'Who designed this control panel? The Mole???' *'No wonder everything goes wrong in this world. All the items they use make no sense!' *'Creepy smile in... (countdown)' **'3' **'2' **'1' *'Oh yeah, blood! This is Happy Tree Friends after all. Can't believe it took this long.' *'Fun Fact: A moose has HUGE nasal passages... according to Kenn.' *'Lumpy blew all those balloons up himself...he was probably able to because of his huge nasal passages.' *'All these balloons lifting an individual "UP" reminds us of something...' *'Oh, right! It reminds us of the time we ripped off the movie "UP!"' *'Something tells me this will end badly for somebody...' *'Aha! We were right! It's as if we've already seen this episode and know what's going to happen!' *'Oops! Looks like he cut a load bearing balloon.' *'For the record, the baby bird carrier has been working out pretty well. Sorry for doubting you, Lumpy!' *'Fun Fact: Moose tendons are always the perfect length.' *'Wouldn't that hurt?' *'Say what you will about Lumpy; he puts in the effort... except when he doesn't.' *'Fun Fact: Birds wait until the last second to do anything.' *'Safe landing in... (countdown)' **'3' **'2' **'1' *'Oops! Sorry, we meant BLOODY landing. We always get that mixed up.' *'That probably explains a lot about this show.' *'Get it? Lumpy gave the bird...' *'A HAND!' *'This episode has HEART! Get it? HAHAHAH!!' *'Seriously? You're watching credits?' *'Not that we're not flattered but don't you have more productive things you should be doing with your time?' *'Isn't there a root canal you've always wanted to get?' *'Bah! Who are we kidding? If you've gotten this far you clearly have too much time on your hands.' Blurb Gallery Deaths *Lumpy is splattered when he hits the ground after falling from a high tree branch. Injuries #Lumpy's snout is scraped off, when grounded against a tree trunk. #Toothy's face is burnt by hot tar. #Lumpy's arm breaks after cutting all but one balloon. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times throughout the episode. #Although the people in Happy Tree Friends have three fingers and a thumb on each hand, (typical cartoon illustrations), when Lumpy's nose is scraping against the tree, one of his hands had four fingers and a thumb. #It is shown in Just Desert and The Carpal Tunnel of Love that Lumpy's skull is extended to his snout. When his snout is scraped off, bone cannot be seen. #Lumpy's antlers pass through his exposed tendons several times. #In many episodes, when Lumpy's brain is shown, it is extremely tiny (a sign of Lumpy's stupidity), however, when Lumpy dies, his brain comes out and it is normal size. #When Lumpy grabs onto the tree branch, while his arm is breaking off, his hand isn't holding the tree correctly. #Lumpy uses his right hand to grab onto the tree branch, but after he dies, his left hand falls down. #Toothy can be audibly heard after his face lands in the tar, however, his voice actor, Warren Graff isn't credited. #Even though Wrath of Con (previous episode) and Something Fishy (next episode) use the "Now in Glorious... HIGH DEFINITION!" intro, this one doesn't have it, even though a "stretching" noise is heard; that being when the screen would expand into High-Definition. #Lumpy died from the fall in this episode, even though he was able to survive a bigger fall from a cliff in Letter Late than Never, and an even bigger fall from a plane in Wingin' It. Trivia *Despite there being a pre-release picture of Lumpy holding a giant toothbrush, it never actually made it into the final cut. (writer, Warren Graff posted a comment on sneak-peek page saying that he didn't remember the giant toothbrush in the script "What the hell is that toothbrush for??? I don't remember that in the script!!!") The giant toothbrush, however, can be seen in the background next to a clump of trees before Lumpy floats up to the branch with the balloons. ** It might have also happened with Lammy and Mr. Pickels in A Bit of a Pickle, since the pre-release image of them also features a giant toothbrush. *Toothy's injury is similar to Cub's injury in A Sucker for Love, Pt. One and Petunia's death in Flippin' Burgers. *Lumpy's arm injury is somewhat similar to Toothy's eye injury in Eye Candy. *Lumpy's death is similar to Handy's death in See What Develops. *Writer Kenn Navarro said on the "Burn After Reading" page (p2) that Handy was going to be in Toothy's place, but was changed to Toothy because he has hands and wanted to make it clear that he was tarring his roof. He felt it was important to see somebody pushing the broom around, something that Handy wouldn't be able to do (also seeing how Warren Graff is the voice actor for both Toothy and Handy, it wouldn't take much effort to change from Handy to Toothy). *This is the only time Lumpy dies from falling from a huge height, in other episodes when he falls from a huge height he only gets injured. *A HTF flash game named This Game Is All Flocked Up is based on this episode. *There are no female characters in this episode. *When this episode was first uploaded, it was somehow deleted for an unknown reason. *Lumpy flying by tying a bunch of helium balloons to a lawn chair is similar to a real-life event that occurred in 1982 where a trucker named Larry Walters flew 15,000 feet by tying 45 helium balloons to a lawn chair. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2009 Episodes Category:No Featuring